Imaginary Friends, True Love
by kazu-bells
Summary: Kevin is unsure of what to do with his feelings for Double D, so he creates an imaginary friend in his time of need to comfort him, one physically similar to his crush yet more like himself to relate to. A Kevin x Eddward x Double D fanfic Eddward created by to Asphy.


Kevin just turned seventeen and he was excited about the new junior school year in high school. However, he was all alone for the year considering Rolf went home to his homeland and Nazz was still in Vermont with her relatives, emailing him that she would stay at the school there for a semester and return back in January. He had no one over the summer to hang with and had to deal with most of the dorks in the Cul-de-Sac like the Eds.

He sighed, remembering that there was one Ed he was particularly fond of for almost a year now and that was the Double Dweeb. However, he was unable to express his feelings for him. The desires he had in him to possess him as a friend, as someone close to him, even in a palpable relationship. He wanted to get close to Double D but it was impossible. Not only were they on separate ends of the social compass but also both boys. How was he ever able to get close to someone with the feelings he had and unable to do anything about it?

He sighed in his room at his desk, studying his new schedule he got in the mail the school sent out to all the students before it started on Monday. He didn't want to go to school to study, but to have fun and train in football and baseball. He loved sports, and he loved seeing his friends daily but now he had lost two of his best friends and all he had was Nat who wasn't the best to deal with when it came to personal information considering how much he enjoyed meddling and getting involved like he was Cupid, himself.

Kevin felt two arms wrap around his neck, hugging him from behind before he smiled, glad he had the one person he could count on. He looked up at the taller dark-haired teen with his black beanie hat drawn down close to his eyes. His clothing matched that of the hat, deep black with a leather jacket-hoodie and black, tight jeans covered over with black boots. He smiled at the taller, more athletic version of his crush from across the street.

"You're mind is wandering again, I could sense you needed me, what's up Kev?" The taller teen asked.

"Sorry Edd, just worried about what I am suppose to do with my crush on Double D... Is it really alright for me to like him despite the fact we are both boys?"

"It was because of your confused emotions that you created me, except instead of creating a version similar to him, you created one more like yourself to relate to." Edd had explained. "Without that passion you have for the boy, I probably would not be here."

"Yeah, I know. You are just my subconscious actively projecting my emotions into a figment of my own imagination. Or as you put it." He said sighing almost out of breath that talking like his counterpart made his breath falter.

"Well, I am here. Anything I can assist you with?" He said, turning the athletic teen under him to face him in the revolving chair. "I'll assist you with anything Kev, just say the word and I'll do whatever I can." He said, his gap-tooth smirk overwhelming his pale face.

"Can you help me get closer to Double D?" He asked curiously.

"Of course." The gap-toothed teen replied, his lips merging with that of his human master.

School began and it was in that moment Kevin decided that it would be now or never to approach the dork he always considered fascinating. He gulped, not sure he could handle it before he was pushed forward by his imaginary friend mimicking that of his crush he was pushed towards to see. He smiled hastily before he took in a deep breath and walked over to Double D, glad he was alone.

"Umm, hey Double D, what's up?" He asked the smaller teen in front of him at the twerps locker.

"Salutations Kevin! A build up of cumulous clouds slowly hovering overhead is what is up." The nerd had responded ecstatically making Kevin wonder if the dork was simply being a smartass or actually serious that he didn't understand the question.

"I meant, how are you, dork?" Kevin restated.

"I'm doing well, excited about the new school year. How about you?" Double D asked in turn.

"Good." Kevin was now at a loss for words, not knowing what more to say or talk about. It nerved him they were so different and this feeling he had for the dork was becoming a nuisance.

Kevin was brought out of his daze of the smarter teen in front of him by the said teen's words. "I'm sorry about Nazz and Rolf both leaving you in the same summer, it must be hard not having your old friends around to hang out with." He said looking a little concerned for Kevin and wondering if he was alright.

"Oh, it's cool. Nazz should be back after New Year's and there was nothing I could do about Rolf. I still have Nat so it isn't a total loss." Kevin said feeling more comfortable talking about a topic he knew and could relate to openly. "How are things with you and the other Ed's?" He asked, killing himself that he brought it up considering it wasn't any of his business.

"Good. Eddy has finally gotten over his passion for scams and Ed is on the wrestling team this year. I have more time to study and less time to build annoying devices or sets for ridiculous scams. Eddy is actually taking an interest in business and trying harder this year to excel in classes that is required of him to take for the said major."

"Cool, glad he is maturing at least." Kevin said kicking himself yet again for sounding so rude. He was then taken back by the smaller dork's infectious giggling that made him go weak in the knees.

"Agreed. It seems the Ed's may not be together for much longer concerning our separate career interests. It is quite alright, though. I look forward to college. How about you?"

"Oh, umm yeah... I may get a sports scholarship but I am more interested mechanics and vehicles." He admitted, not knowing why he brought that up.

"Fascinating. Do you plan on building future vehicles as a technician?" Double D asked intrigued of knowing more about Kevin's career path.

"Uhh yeah. Maybe with the right kind of physics inventor I can build the flying car and its specs."

"Really? Wow, coincidentally I plan on become a physics engineer. Perhaps, we may see each other again some day and work on the same team." Double D's gap-tooth smiled hit Kevin hard and it was in that moment he could feel his imaginary friend's hand on his shoulder supporting him up.

"I'd like that." Kevin admitted, smiling warmly to the smaller teen in front of him before he noticed Double D's odd expression as if he was seeing someone he never saw before standing behind Kevin. Kevin was curious if other people could see Edd and why he could see them. He was suddenly urgent to test the theory building within his head.

Kevin walked home, his bike in his garage needing to be repaired after his unfortunate accident a year ago when he almost ran over Double D by accident. He was thankful he missed and while he was in the hospital for a few minor scrapes and a minor concussion the dork assisted his beside for almost a week. It was in that moment he fell for Double D but with his emotions spontaneously hitting him as hard as the pavement had, he had no idea how to face them. That was when he made Eddward, the taller of the two dorks, to help him with his sudden predicament because he wasn't forward enough to possess another male despite his feelings for him.

Edd had been there for him, never aging, never changing and whenever Kevin felt distressed, he felt a warm hand on his back or a comforting hug, one he desperately needed. He loved Edd and part of him wished they could be together physically yet not knowing how it worked with imaginary friends and humans. Edd was able to kiss him and he could feel the touch vividly as if he was truly kissing a person but how was he able to be with Edd any further than the soft touches he got from him? It felt like he was caught between two dorks, both he liked, both physically appealing despite the opposing personalities and appearances, however, one was more intangible than the other and right now, he wasn't sure which one that was.

"You're thoughts are loud again." Edd acclaimed as he walked beside Kevin out of nowhere.

"Would you not invade my personal thoughts for once?" Kevin detested, looking annoyed Edd was bugging him again about his thoughts.

"I am in your subconscious. If you think loudly enough, I can articulate your thoughts clearly."

"Well, it gets annoying sometimes. I just want to think on my own right now."

"About the dork?"

"Yes, what else?"

"Obviously, something more than just your feelings for him."

"Well, don't act like you know me well enough to know what I am going through." Kevin argued, looking annoyed with the topic.

"You're right I don't. I can't read your thoughts, just hear your worries and distress. I am here simply to provide you comfort when you need me. That is why you created me right?"

"I created you because I was confused with my own emotions and I didn't know who to turn to. I just wanted someone to talk to."

"And instead, you got someone who causes you more distress because I resemble him, isn't that correct?"

Kevin looked shocked before the thought struck him hard and wounded his heart. It wasn't that he wanted his own Double D to the one he felt he could never attain, but a true friend he needed more now than ever. He knew that if he didn't have someone who could understand what he was facing, he may go insane from the stress.

Eddward was indeed a creation of his imagination and he wondered sometimes what happened in the view of others of him talking to himself and projecting a weird image in public over his own personal thoughts. However, he really liked having Eddward around, he was a good friend to him now after a year. They had many moments where Eddward was there to fill the void he did feel by not attaining Double D but at other times he dedicated his thoughts to Eddward, his heart solely fixated on him. He loved Eddward, probably more than Double D but it was difficult for them to be together in the way Kevin wanted, despite the fact that Eddward could become tangible for him to the touch and be with. It was how far, that worried him.

"Eddward, you know that's not true. I care about you. Without you I probably wouldn't still be sane right now. You're dear to me, and if we could, I would choose you over Double D but I am not sure if that is possible. I wish you were real and not just a figment of my imagination half the time.

Eddward looked observant of his master's expressions, contemplating on the ginger teen's words as if the thought had intrigued him. Become real? His master had no idea what that would imply, what they'd have to do in order to make that a reality.

"Eddward, I can't change the situation right now of Double D and you, but I would still like you stay by my side even after I become honest with Double D with my feelings. I really want you to stay with me, no matter how weird that looks in public.

Eddward sighed, rolling his eyes before deciding to get back to the task at hand before their conversation detoured off course. He noticed his master's thoughts, frantically going wild with fear, confusion, and sadness. He knew that him becoming real was not a possibility, not yet at least. However, there was part of this predicament that could be solved and it was in that resolve that he was able to focus strictly on the matter at hand.

"Look, it is obvious you have some sort of affection for the boy, but that does not mean you have to beat yourself up over what society views as moral. It should be of no one else's business than your own as to what you desire in life. If someone disputes against it, then that is there problem, not yours. You are simply fulfilling a personal ambition of your own for someone you deeply care for." The gap-toothed teen advised before he grabbed Kevin's hand and clenched it in his own. "And I won't leave you, not as long as you need me."

The gesture and words his subconscious form had portrayed warmed his heart and made him smile, looking up at the taller teen and smiling. He then had a thought occur in his head of what happened earlier that day yet his thoughts were interrupted by his other half who already knew what was going on in his head.

"You want me to experiment with the boy, to see if he can see me. Imaginary friends are viewed to those with child-like minds but that may be hard in his case, considering his intellect. Are you sure you want me to do this?" Eddward asked.

"Yes. I want him to know about you. I know it may seem ridiculous but I want him to know or at least meet you. Plus, I thought he was able to see you earlier. I want to know if other people can or not and for what purpose."

"Alright then, I will visit him and see if he can see me. If he can't, what then?"

"Then we gave it a shot at least. I just want to know if someone besides me can see you. I know it may seem weird to others to see me standing here, on the sidewalk, talking to myself to something invisible like a ghost. I want to know if you can be seen by others, and I really hope that it can be him."

"Alright, I'll see you later. If I hear your thoughts that you need me, I'll be there." Edd said before he kissed Kevin's lips softly before disappearing out of thin air and headed to Double D's house.


End file.
